The present invention relates to fossil moldings and preparation thereof.
Fossil studying is an important subject in archeology. Gathering fossils is an interesting thing to many people. However, it is not easy to obtain a fossil. This problem obstructs the promotion of fossil research and study. The study of ancient living things begins when ancient fossil dinosaurs were discovered. In the past, only archeologists have chance of contacting fossil dinosaurs. Ordinary people can observe archeologists in discovering fossils only through books, television or video tapes. Few people have the chance of enjoying the discovery of a fossil. It is meaningful to provide fossil moldings for ordinary people to see and enjoy, or to study. It is more meaningful to provide a fossil molding having a fossil animal or plant raised from a base rock and covered with a cover rock. A fossil molding of this kind enables people to enjoy the happiness of discovering a fossil.